


all pride

by flowermouth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mommy Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: Mark’s legs are trembling so bad that Taeyong gives up on letting him stand on his own. Taeyong is never this rough with him, but Mark had begged and begged and begged to be used like a cocksleeve, and he is receiving exactly what he asked for.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 340
Collections: swthrd





	all pride

Mark’s legs are trembling so bad that Taeyong gives up on letting him stand on his own. He grabs a fistful of Mark’s hair and shoves him against the wall, pressing an elbow right into the center of Mark’s shoulders to keep him pinned there.

Mark tries to arch away from the pressure, but only slides his pussy further along Taeyong’s cock. Every push of Taeyong’s cock into him has Mark squirting all over himself, wetting his skirt a considerable amount. Taeyong doesn’t seem to care, staying consistent and fast and brutal, reaching underneath the garment to slap Mark’s cunt simply to hear the wounded little sound he makes. 

Taeyong is never this rough with him, but Mark had begged and begged and _begged_ to be used like a cocksleeve, and he is receiving exactly what he asked for. Mark can’t breathe, certainly can’t think — he can only let his eyes roll back into his head as his sensitive little nipples drag against the wall.

One particularly hard thrust has Mark crashing to the floor despite Taeyong’s provided support. He sobs and his knees give out, but Taeyong doesn’t miss a beat, following Mark down to his knees. He pushes Mark’s chest down to the floor and shoves his fat cock into him once again. Mark doesn’t even get a chance to scream, his mouth instantly pressed against the floor as Taeyong pushes Mark’s face into his mess. Taeyong doesn’t even have to tell him to; Mark starts lapping it up like a kitten.

“Such a good bitch,” Taeyong pants, slamming into him balls deep with each thrust, his pace still as fast as before. “Look at that big dick inside you, baby, fuck.”

Mark lets out an undignified sob as Taeyong slaps his pussy again. “Mmh, Taeyong...mommy, I can’t, I’m gonna break, you’re gonna break me.”

“And you’ll love it,” is Taeyong’s only response to that. He mushes Mark’s head into the floor further.

“H-hurts, mommy, fuck, can I—” Mark whines. He can’t even finish the sentence, little ‘ah ah ah’s escaping his lips instead with every thrust, completely stupefied by the cock pounding into his pussy. 

Oh and Taeyong _loves_ when Mark gets so mindless like this, so overwhelmed by the sensations in his cunt that he can’t even speak. “Aw, it hurts, does it? Want it to feel better?” Taeyong asks, voice thick with faux pity.

Mark falls into it anyway. “Yes, yes, yes,” he pleads, voice muffled against the floor.

Grinning to himself, Taeyong grabs one of Mark’s hands and thrusts the fingers into the younger’s mouth. He smiles as he watches Mark’s back muscles tighten in surprise.

“Mommy, wait—”

“Shut up. Finger your ass,” Taeyong demands.

Mark trembles but complies, little fingers slowly opening himself up as Taeyong continues to fuck him. It takes a minute, but Mark’s ass eventually starts sucking his fingers in, so greedy that Mark adds a third finger to satiate himself.

“Fuck, look at that,” Taeyong groans, releasing Mark’s hair to grab both of his hips. He fucks into Mark so hard that he lifts his knees up off the floor momentarily, leaving Mark to balance on his one hand as he fucks his ass open. Mark’s hand starts to slow, the slide no longer coming easy, but Taeyong fixes that with a mouthful of spit directly on Mark’s hole. Mark jolts, and it only takes four more presses of his fingers to come, pussy clamping tight around Taeyong’s cock.

Taeyong reaches for Mark’s clit again, determined to wring orgasms out of him until he damn near passes out. He ignores the whines of overstimulation as he continues thrusting, pressing down on Mark’s clit hard. He trembles in post orgasmic haze, whimpering as he tries to come down but Taeyong won’t let him. Mark’s hips jerk in vain to get his sensitive cunt away from both Taeyong’s fingers and the pounding Taeyong’s cock is giving to him. 

Taeyong finds this funny, especially considering that Mark hasn’t removed his fingers from his ass. Taeyong presses himself flush against Mark’s back, grinding his cock into him now before adding two of his own fingers alongside Mark’s three.

Mark gives a shout but his body doesn’t protest at all. He pushes his hips back, trying to feel Taeyong’s fingers deeper, always wanting more.

“This is right where I like to have you,” Taeyong murmurs into Mark’s ear. “I love it when all you can do is fuck back against me. Love when you’re so slutty and depraved and cock hungry that you let me ruin you.”

And Mark — Mark tries to hold on, but he’s no match for everything Taeyong gives to him. He takes a deep breath and shattered into pieces in Taeyong’s arms.

  
  
  
  



End file.
